Omega Operations SYOC
by Frozenknight18
Summary: Three months after the all the villeins escaped from there frozen prison the Teen Titans decide to find out just how it happened. A new team of Titans are put up to the task of finding out how and why. Can one man escape his past failure by trusting complete strangers? Find out soon! Rated T for safety. OC's present. I don't own anything aside from my characters. Submissions closed
1. Chapter 1- New Leader, Old Hero

**(A/N This will be a SYOC story. Please PM me your submissions, and the form will be on my profile page. The next chapter will be put out on January 21****st****, once I have all the submissions I need. Thanks to you all! Good luck, and please enjoy the story already in progress.)**

Titans Tower - One Month Ago - Jump City

"Robin, are you sure this is a great idea? I mean, this could go south pretty fast, if it's the wrong mix of people." A black and silver clad masked figure asked the red and green clad teen hero leader.

"That's why I chose you to find the right mix of people, right? You were the Black Swordsman after all...if anyone is going to be able to find the right mix of personalities for a job it would be you. According to the rumors, at least, you were the perfect taskmaster and tactician in the hemisphere," Robin said, gesturing towards the hero formally known as _The Black Swordsman_ sitting on the other side of the large black sofa.

He sighed loudly. "Organizing a somewhat impromptu rebellion in France against The Brain was one thing. But an actual legitimate team that is going to be in the actual media spotlight? I'm not really sure I can handle that one," The darker hero said, standing up and walking towards the window so he could look out over the bright lights of the city.

"Thomas, I'm guessing you missed my briefing with the other team leaders about your position with us? I need a team that can operate on the down-low and above the ground as well. Based on what we all have seen from your rebellion in France, you were good at both before your old team was captured," Robin spoke, causing Thomas to turn around and visually shake and look at the flooring under his feet.

"There were thirteen of us, including myself, fighting the Brotherhood of Evil before you Teen Titans came and saved me from Monsieur Mallah. After that stupid monkey … ate the rest of my team. The Brain always found it poetic to save the leader as the last to be killed, when it comes to a more private execution to take place," Thomas finished saying as Robin got up from the couch to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas, you don't need to worry about big four of The Brotherhood of Evil coming after you again. General Immortus, Madam Rouge, Mallah, and the Brain are still on ice and in a secure facility, with no chance of escaping. What I and the other leaders need you to figure out is how all the other villains we had locked up the same way managed to escape. All we know for sure is that it wasn't Doctor Light's doing," Robin said, reassuring his friend that he was safe from the horror he once faced; still not free of the guilt from it.

"I'm still surprised that moron can find his way out of a prison cell without messing it up. I will admit that you are right about one thing, Robin. My time as leader of the 13 Despots, as we were considered to the Brotherhood, is well done and over with, but so is my time as the Black Swordsman. If the 13 are in my past, then so is he. It is time for me to give myself credit as a full-fledged member of the Teen Titans. From now on, call me Cavalry 'cause I will always be there to back you guys up," Cavalry proclaimed with a new refigure, displaying a toothy grin on his masked face for the first time in three whole weeks, despite Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Starfire's best efforts at getting the depressed swordsman to smile again.

"You're right, dude, it is finally time for you to do just that. And none of us could have asked for better backup. I've had Cyborg run the new simulator on the recruits all day as a sort of system test and a way of displaying their skills. I know you have been watching and studying them from the monitor up here," Robin said, giving his new comrade a sharp nod and displaying his own sly smile.

"You get first draft pick out of all the recruits since you're going to be forging a completely new team. Myself and the other leaders will be pulling recruits into our existing teams for extra training before forming them into separate teams of their own, although we will only be picking, at most, one, to maybe two, heroes," Robin said, picking up the stack of folders that were on the coffee table and handing them to Cavalry as they walked over to the elevator.

"You can't be serious! Shouldn't the veteran leaders get first-round picks? I mean, I'd be happy to go last and just get what you guys left for me, no matter how misfitted the group may end up being," Cavalry said, with an astonished look on his face, thanks to the tellings of the teen-wonder.

"Dude, me and the rest of the leaders voted on it already, so you're getting first pick, like it or not, and just so you know, it was a unanimous vote, which goes to show just how much your other fellow Titans already have faith in your capabilities," Robin said, giving Cavalry a big smile with a green-gloved thumbs up to go along with it.

"I do get to pick where my team will be stationed, right? I mean, I don't think I can go back to France any millennia soon," Cavalry said, flipping through the various folders and glancing through the ones on the recruits he watched in particular from the Tower's living room T.V.

"Actually, I was hoping I could station your team in New York City. Cyborg had started construction on a tower there before everything went down….it was only supposed to be a transponder tower to help amplify our communications network. But, if New York's not really your style, yes, you can pick your base of operations," Robin said, pressing the elevator button labeled **"TTF"** standing, of course, for **"Titan's Training Floor"** and then leaning back on the hand rail bar.

"Well, some of these are quite telling and really in depth, surprisingly, so I'm guessing this was not Beast Boy's handy-work," Cavalry said, continuing to flip through the numbers of pages on each different hero, and making several mental notes along the way.

Robin laughed heartily. "No, I personally interviewed each recruit myself when it came to personal details and backstories. Cyborg interviewed them on the basis on their powers, abilities, and even weaknesses. Raven did the psychological backgrounds on them as well," Robin said, pointing a few things out on the notes written up on a specific page.

"Well, this is a lot more complex than the last time I formed a team! We all just ended up getting grouped together and banded together to start rebelling. Which, of course, is what we teenagers are the best at," Cavalry said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a small control room.

Both young leaders entered and walked up to the glass with dozens of young heroes battling an army of robots with some levels of ease while doing their best to show off their abilities, knowing full well that the leaders of the Teen Titans were watching. It was obvious from the footage that each candidate was overly aware of and familiar with the prospect of being under their tutorage. After a few minutes of minimal talking between the small group of Titans leaders and original members, they all converged around a small U-shaped table, with a computer screen in front of each seat.

"Well, what do you think? See anyone you like?" Speedy asked as he tapped the Cavalry on his shoulder to get his attention away from his respective computer screen for a few seconds, before pointing back to the screen and displaying his sly pretty-boy smile that he is known for.

"Actually, I think I do," Cavalry said, and then began pushing a few buttons on his computer screen which then displayed the faces of the recruits he had chosen on a central computer screen in the middle of the table for everyone else to see.

**A/N Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to see the characters that you send my way.**


	2. Authors Note 1

**A/N This is not a new chapter this is just a Submission update sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, don't worry it will be coming sooner then you expect.**

I want to thank everyone for their submissions to my story and as of when I'm posting this **January 19****th****, 2015** there is still one spot left for my story! I only need one more male character for the team preferable someone strong and not wearing black "If at all possible". I would like to thank everyone for submitting characters. I will be posting a **Cast List **both on my profile page and in the story itself on **January 21****st****, 2015**. Thank you all for your submissions and I can't wait to get this story stared.


	3. Chapter 2- Meet and Beat Part 1

**A/N This is going to be a little late and a little early. I'm combining the Cast List plus a segment of Chapter 2: Meet and Beat Part 1. This is not going to be the full chapter but it will be a nice chunk of it for your reading pleasure. Also note that I will not be listing some characters real names due to story elements and I'm listing ages because…. I feel like it. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Teen Titans Omega Operations- Cast List**

**Leader/TT-01: Cavalry aka Thomas Ryder- Age: 18 by Myself (Frozenknight18)**

**TT-02: Exo aka Miwako Nakada- Age: 16 by MysteryAgain **

**TT-03: Frost aka Isabelle Jones- Age: 14 by Dancerjay12**

**TT-04: Magia aka Unknown- Age: 19 by TheAnnoyingFanGirl**

**TT-05: Shadowbolt aka Warren Jebbmen- Age: 15 by FreedomFlyer1776**

**TT-06: Mercury aka Gavin Manchester- Age: 17 by Jazbez (Revised and Used in Memory) **

**Previously on Teen Titans: Omega Operations**

"Well, what do you think? See anyone you like?" Speedy asked as he tapped the Cavalry on his shoulder to get his attention away from his respective computer screen for a few seconds, before pointing back to the screen and displaying his sly pretty-boy smile that he is known for.

"Actually, I think I do," Cavalry said, and then began pushing a few buttons on his computer screen which then displayed the faces of the recruits he had chosen on a central computer screen in the middle of the table for everyone else to see.

The middle screen displayed five faces on the central monitors at the middle of the table for all the other heroes to see. There were three females and two males displayed all a different age and each with a different skill level when it came to each individual's power levels, combat experience, and training. Bumblebee was the first to speak up being former leader of Teen Titans East.

"Are you sure about them as a team? I mean not a single person on your team is the same age including yourself. Is that a good call with your given mission and everything?" Bumblebee stats rather bluntly in questioning Cavalry's choices like she did when Robin announced him to the other leaders.

"I do feel it's the right choice on my part for both functions of the team. When I was leader of the 13, I was responsible for leading and at times teaching younger heroes' heck _Misfit_ was eight years old when he got wrapped up in the whole thing. We all knew the risk even he did at such a young age knew the risk and we embraced it. That is one part of my life that's not going to change and if any of you have a problem with it. We can settle this the best way any of us know how, trial by combat." Cavalry spoke adamant about what he believed in and not ready to back down. None of the other heroes spoke and Bumblebee looked away. There was a slight awkward silence that Robin broke.

"Do you really think they are ready for this, what you're going to ask them to do I mean?" Robin asked knowing full well what his comrades plans were for this team.

"Yes I do, some of them will require some more training but that is something I expected. The older of the team will be accompanying me on the more *sensitive* operations. The younger ones will not know of what we are doing they are definitely not ready for that kind of mission." Cavalry spoke again this time with a slight frown on his face looking at pictures on the display screen focusing more towards the two younger of the five shown.

"Now Swordsmen defend your choice of charges so we can first vote on their induction and then allow this meeting to move forward as we all do the same." Wonder girl spoke in a strong tone of voice for a girl her size, no one at the table was surprised for she was an amazon after all.

Cavalry stood up from his chair and moved into the center space in front of the U shaped table where the central display monitor was with his candidates for Titans membership. He took a deep breath in and pushing his dark hair back out of his face, taking another breath before starting his defense case. Each monitor in front of the other Titan's leaders now showed his five candidates a dark grey suit of armor with an orange visor, a silver haired girl with big gold colored anime eyes dressed in a black battle tunic. There was a spikey blonde haired boy wearing red sunglasses with a red and gold uniform. A young brown haired girl with hair kept in a single braid that just touched her shoulders and silver cloak. A black and white costumed young boy with black haired boy with hair that feel in his face which was covered the rest of the way with a black domino mask and white reflective lenses.

"The best place to start would be with the youngest and work my way up from there. And that would be Frost in case you're not sure who that is it's the girl in the silver cloak. She may be young but she is powerful in need she needs some more lessons in control, I know her power level will only grow with her time as a Titan. She also has the spirit to keep us together I mean every team has a member that can be considered there heart and soul, which keeps their spirits up in the chaos of battle, and helps keep who we are in perspective so we don't lost that. Frost is my only chose for that position and I'm sure my team will agree she is the one." Cavalry said the entire time looking at the faces of his new family, only to see his old one smiling at him in approval how what he was doing.

"Shadowbolt shows a lot of potential he maybe a little timid at first but once he puts that mask on he is all business and is a force to reckon with. He is also one of the best hackers I have ever seen and if you look at his prompt file you will see he now hold the high school, beating out Robin. For all of my strengths I need someone who knows his way around the net along with the battlefield." The dark haired teenager stats looking at the younger boy's image seeing himself along with his old pal _Duncan_ as well.

"Exo suit gives her great strength and durability to aid in dealing with heavy hitting attackers. Plus the bonus of added mobility thanks to her jet boots. All of those qualities make her a great wall breaker and strong ally. Not to mention the girls sheer force of willpower for someone who is only sixteen years old, her will is strong enough that under different circumstances she could easily have become a _Green Lantern_." Cavalry gestured toward the image of two different but similar figures the armed heroine known as Exo and a young Asian female with shoulder length black hair that just reached her shoulders.

"But, what of the girls disability without her suit she can't walk and is confined to a wheelchair. Does that not make her a liability during the heat of battle if her suit fails her? What will become of her if that situation arises?" A surprisingly cold voice came out from the teenage Atlantian hero known as Aqualad.

"Since when do we judge a hero by their weaknesses and not by their ability to good in this messed up world, Garth? There are two components that make up what a hero is that would be the things that set them apart from those around them and how they use those differences to make a difference for those that can't do it for themselves. Tell me Garth, since when do we Titans judge others for what they are or aren't?" Cavalry said challenging the young Atlantian.

"After all that has happened I believe we need to take a closer look at who we chose to join the Teen Titan's not just for symbolic reasons, but to make sure our more recent history does not repeat itself." Aqualad said giving the Swordsmen a frozen glare with his solid black eyes, showing his very blatant his disapproval of his addition to the Teen Titans.

"Yeah since when does someone having a disadvantage in one person's eyes ever matter to us? We were all there at one point where we were told that we would never be good enough, strong enough, fast enough, or even smart enough. But what did we do? Exactly we pushed forward and proved them wrong no matter the odds stacked against us or the hand fate dealt us and Exo deserves a that same chance to further herself and to do the same as we all have. An about the other Teen Titans who have hindering aspects? Jericho is a mute did that stop him from joining us? No of course not! Red Star is a human nuclear fallout does that stop him from helping people? No it's what drives him to do so! An you certainly are not one to talk mister about weakness, you can't stay out of water without drying up Fishboy! So if you don't mind I'm going to finish my defense, if you don't like it vote no. We will settle this latter on a battlefield." Cavalry said standing firm and strong for the first time in what felt like years, he knew this was the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

"Mercury is the next oldest at 17 he is a master of magnetism who likes to specialize in manipulating liquid metal using it as a cutting knife sharper then even my cursed blade. This man as many other talents as well he speaks eight different languages and even is an accomplished engineer whose father is the CEO of the largest tech company on the eastern seaboard. If he is not a major asset for eastern operations then I don't know who would be. He also has the mind of an expert strategist when he decides to use it." Cavalry said pointing towards at the picture of the blond haired metal mover who was wearing a red and gold uniform using red sunglasses as substitute for a mask.

"My last choice is Magia her magical might is not even close to being matched by the magic wielders our roster currently possess. Her Amazonian training coupled with her magical might make her a powerhouse on the field of battle weather she is armed or unarmed. Her age also allows for greater belief of undercover operations along with her magical transformation to aid in the concealing of her heroic identity." Cavalry stated as the image of the silver haired magician flashed passed displaying her with her large anime like eyes and short black battle tunic coupled together with her sword and shield. Allowing for display of both power and grace not commonly seen in heroines of her age.

"Those are my choices of candidacy and my defense of such. Any further objects or are you prepared to make a vote on this matter so I may address my team of their new positions?" Cavalry asked standing in a at ease position with his arms folded behind his back waiting for the others to speak. After a brief silence Robin sounded by clearing his throat about to speak.

"All in favor of voting in Mercury, Exo, Frost, Magia, and Shadowbolt as new members of the Teen Titans?" Robin spoke raising his own hand casting the first vote for the yes category.

"Aye!" Spoke the group of teenage heroes in a unanimous voice even the reluctant Aqualad and Bumblebee both raised their hands in agreement with Cavalry's choices.

"All opposed to the induction of Mercury, Exo, Frost, Magia, and Shadowbolt?" Robin spoke again this time putting his hand down. An there was no response aside from an almost satisfying silence after all the arguing.

"Thank you all of you. For not only this second chance to make my life worth something, but for allowing me to do it by your side." I will take my leave now." Cavalry spoke with a forward bow like a martial artist would do before a tournament fight to his opponent. He walked away from the U-shaped table and a shadowy figure moved towards him as he made his leave.

"That was quite the speech Tommy." The dark figure spoke in a monotone but caring voice showing herself to be the dark sorcerous Raven who was holding a strange package in hero hands.

"Yeah it kind of just poured out, I guess I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and fought like hell to get off of the." Cavalry said rubbing the back of his head the palm of his hand because he was now nervous that he wasn't yelling and carrying on.

"So you're really taking the name Cavalry now, huh? Instead of being the Black Swordsmen again, how come?" Raven asked still clutching the package in her arms but now holding it a little bit tighter.

"I figured I'm working in a new region and with a new team, so I needed a new name to go along with it. An Cavalry was the best option I had. Uh what's in the package?" Cavalry asked trying to change the subject the best he could, but this question caused Raven to blush and hid her face in the shadow of her hood.

"We figured and by we I mean Starfire and I figured since you took a new name that you would need a new costume, so here it's yours. It was Starfire's idea to wrap it up like this so it was a surprise." Raven said handing him the parcel that was wrapped in dark gray paper.

Cavalry open the paper gently and with care not really knowing what might pop out at him knowing that it was Starfire's idea, though he trusted Raven more than any other Titan that he met. Even more so then Robin or Speedy and he had met them even before his year in France. Once he unwrapped his present he found what was inside and dark blue and grey uniform complete with a cowl, boots, and a new utility belt. It had a black horse head symbol on the chest like the knight chess piece.

"Raven thank you for everything you have done for me. Your therapy and meditation sessions have helped me more than I could ever thank you for. This costume is just the right amount of change as well, I see you took inspiration from our chess games. Do you mind doing me another favor?" Cavalry spoke still examining the new uniform in front of him.

"As long as it's not too strange of a request." Raven said arching a dark eyebrow at her former patient.

"Can you take me down to the armory? I need to grab a few things and I could use someone to come with me, and I want it to be you." Cavalry said folding his costume in his hand as he flashed her a weak smile knowing what he was about to do for the first time in a long time. To his surprise the young empath gave him a smile back and turned his weak smile into something stronger.

"I think I can manage that one, for a friend. **Azarath Metrion Zinthos" **Raven spoke her incantation clasping a hand on Cavalry's shoulder as they were both enveloped inside the inverted wraith that was Raven's astral from.

The astral projection flew out of the concert floor among the rows of various armaments and technologies lining the walls and racks. The wraith vanished as soon as it had come through the floor. Cavalry moved over to a very specific glass case with only a few metal components holding it together. He did it without thinking like he had done this countless times before today, but for some reason this moment was different. This case held a very specific set of weapons that were all too familiar to the young swordsmen. A solid black carbon fiber nightstick, two silver eskrima sticks, a grey utility belt, a steel double edged dagger with leather handle, and lastly a one handed sword encased in a dark scabbard with a similar leather handle. Each weapon was perfectly set on their own glass hooks so they were easy to grab as well as view. Raven took his old uniform in from his hands and folded the white and black unitard in one hand and hanging the black coat on her fingers in her other hand. Cavalry had moved close enough to the case to see his uniform had been switched out to his new dark blue and grey suit, with his old black coat and pants in his arms now. Seeing his masked face and gloved hands surprised him at first, but he got used to it as he opened the glass case. He removed the utility belt first and fastened it around his waist, next was the eskrima sticks folding them into their smaller form before placing them in their proper compartment in his belt. With some reluctance he did the same with the nightstick and dagger as well. Lastly he removed the sword from the rack and attached it to his back for the first time in what seems like a hundred life times. Cavalry visually noted the added weight of both the sword and belt for a moment and then continued like it was no added weight on his shoulders at all. Raven placed the old uniform in his gloved hands he paused for a moment and bowed his head as if saying a pray but both knew that was not what he was doing. He hung the coat on the hook where his sword had once sat and laid the rest of his old uniform on the lowest self. He pulled a black domino mask from his belt that was torn in places and placed it inside his coat pocket. Cavalry also pulled out a folded piece of paper and without even looking at if placed it inside of his belt. He turned to Raven with his head bowed and hugged her which startled the young empath at first and to both of their surprise she returned the embrace to the swordsmen. They spoke a few words to each other before teleporting inside of her astral from once again. This time appearing in front of a metallic door labeled *Training Room B* raven left soon after rematerializing this time taking the elevator at the end of the hallway. Cavalry stood in front of the door for a few moments with clenched fists taking in a few shaky breaths he paused and grabbed the handle of his sword which seemed to calm his nerves. He inhaled one last breath before opening the door to a relatively conservative training area, where the five young heroes he selected for his new team. Though the first words he heard from the room were not what he had expected to hear, nor were they from who he expected ether.

"You are a colossal raging douchbag you know that!" Rang out from the shadowy corner of the room useable from the entree way within a moment a spiky haired red head with gold and green eyes emerge red from the darkened corner.

"Well if it isn't the master of eloquence himself Voltas. To what to do I owe the honor of your gracious appearance." Cavalry said sarcastically rolling his eyes and bowing at the lightning wielding hero.

"Shove it asshat! Why the hell would you choose these losers over me! Huh?! I'm more powerful then all of them combined!" Voltas shouted moving a bit closer to the masked hero.

"Why would you ever pick these loser over me? Huh? I'm the most powerful hero these place has ever seen and I'm easily more powerful then all of them combined." Voltas continued the shouting as he moved closer to the masked hero.

"For starters I never really liked you or trusted you for that matter. Secondly you're a power hungry, disillusioned, arrogant prick." Cavalry fired back causing Voltas to step back for a moment before speaking again.

"Well you're a sniveling coward hiding behind that mask of yours! Together you and I could have been the most powerful team this organization has ever seen. Without the need for these weak little underlings." Voltas spoke showing the anger on his face as a strange looking vain popped out across his face.

"Okay number one two people make up a duo not a team, and plus I don't really swing that way. So that is kind of out of the question for me." Cavalry spoke causing Voltas to scream in rage in angst before attack.

Voltas charged his hands with pure electrical energy and blasted in straight at Cavalry's position. In one swift motion he dodged the lightning blast attack and launched himself off the adjacent wall. Though Cavalry missed his landing and ended up landing a few feet farther away from Voltas then he wanted. Voltas pulled his pulled his bullwhip from his belt and lashed it out at Cavalry and wrapped it around his left arm, as he charged up for another attack. Before the bullwhip could pull taut Cavalry pulled his sword from its sheath and cut the whip in half. Cavalry dashed forward at his attacker closing the small gap quickly with great speed. He punched him in the stomach and then landing a few quick punches to the lightning wielders head on both sides stunning him. He pulled back for no more than a millisecond and then landed a sharp uppercut on his jaw with his right hand knocking him flat out. Cavalry pulled his communicator from his belt and Robin appeared on the other end.

"Hey Robin can you send someone down here to pick up Voltas he picked a fight and lost." Cavalry said with a slight aggravated tone in his voice like this had happened before.

"Yeah, sending Cyborg down now. You alright?" Robin asked raising and eyebrow behind his domino mask.

"I'm good didn't even break a sweat fighting this guy. Listen we will talk later send word to our mutual friend that I will meet her soon. Preferably either New York or Steel for a location." Cavalry said chuckling slightly before being serious again.

"Will do, good luck with your new team." Robin said before signing off the com.

"Now can anyone tell me what Voltas did wrong, in this situation?" Cavalry asked turning to his team that was standing in the room the entire time and seemed a little bit shocked as to what happened.

"He hit on our leader and got served?" The blond haired hero known as Mercury said with a smile while readjusting his sunglasses.

"Not what I was looking for but, I guess it was a decent sentiment." Cavalry said messaging the bridge of his nose out of slight aggravation.

"He fought only relaying on his abilities?" Exo suggested in a metallic female voice that was notable being synthesized by her suit, slightly unsure if this was the right answer.

"Interesting sentiment Exo, he did mainly relay on his powers you are correct on that part. A working on combining our super powers with our physical strength is something we will touch on later in training." Cavalry said moving in front of his team now so he could get a better look at them.

"Um… He let his rage cloud his judgment which is way he performed poorly in the fight when it came to countering your attacks? Is that the answer?" Shadowbolt said in a rather meek voice that became a bit stronger as he finish speaking.

"That is actually correct Shadowbolt, he got in the fight because of his emotions and some rather misconceived and ill-informed notion of being cheated. Coupled with his inability to keep his emotions in check while in the fight are what lead to his rather quick defeat. Emotions like rage and willpower are very strong driving forces but they only even allow you to win a battle if you use your head as well." Cavalry spoke to his team and most nodded or at least gave him there full attention.

"So why have you called us down here Swordsman? Do we have to participate in another tournament to join your team?" Magia spoke with magic flowing off her every word and a warrior's gaze that Cavalry had only ever gotten from Wonder Girl during an argument about combat stances.

"First off is Cavalry I would prefer if you did not refer to me by my weapon choice, Amazon. An yes sort of like that, it's more of a practical combat test." Cavalry stated causing a couple members to give others a slightly nervous look.

"Do you mean we have to fight you? I'm not really sure I can fight the guy I'm supposed to be calling my leader." Frost spoke displaying a slight anxious look in her eyes.

"Don't think of it as a full on fight Frost. This is more of a sparring match so you all can show me what you can do and you can see what I am capable of. I mean yeah reading your files helped me learn about your powers and how you fight, but firsthand experience is a much better learning tool. So, who wants to go first?" Asked Cavalry as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword showing he was ready for anything that might come his way.

After a few moments of pure silence, Magia raised her hand in front of her and spoke a word or two in ancient Greek firing off a green ball of Greek fire directly at Cavalry. Who quickly pulled his sword out slashing the fireball in half with extreme precision, it caused fire to cascade around him on either side where he stood.

"Is that really the best you have Amazon? I thought they would have trained you to do a little more then throw a firework at me" Cavalry said lowing himself into a fighting stance as the others backed away from the two trained warriors.

**A/N Thank you to all the submissions that I have received sorry if I did not use your character I tried a lot of different combinations of the characters I was given to get a great amount of team synergy. This was the best team I could manage. If your character is not on the team don't worry I might ask if I can use them as a villain or they may pop up allied with another team at some point. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. See you all next time. Byeeeee (: **


	4. Chapter 2- Meet and Beat Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay friends between college classes starting and my birthday coming and going I did not have much time to write or even post for that matter. Thank you for sticking by since I went on a temporary break to fix my life around. I'm happy to say I will be returning when I can. Thank you all for your support with my story so far. A special thanks goes out to Dancerjay12 and TheAnnoyingFanGirl for their words of encouragement. Also note the story will be shifting between perspectives in some chapters to give a fresh perspective in some chapters. Now please enjoy the story already in progress and don't forget to review if you liked it. Song recommendation for the chapter is Last One Standing by Simple Plan. Disclaimer I own nothing except for my characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Teen Titans: Omega Operations<strong>

After a few moments of pure silence, Magia raised her hand in front of her and spoke a word or two in ancient Greek firing off a green ball of Greek fire directly at Cavalry, who quickly pulled his sword out slashing the fireball in half with extreme precision. It caused fire to cascade around him on either side where he stood.

"Is that really the best you have Amazon? I thought they would have trained you to do a little more then throw a firework at me" Cavalry said, lowering himself into a fighting stance as the others backed away from the two trained warriors.

"How… How did you do that?" Magia spoke, a little shaken by how easily Cavalry had blocked her magic fireball.

"It's the blade; my sword is made of a composite steel alloy with various other metals including some magical metals as well. Plus my sword is enchanted against magical attacks allowing me to redirect most of them." Cavalry replied, with a sly smile on his face, knowing that this respite was allowing Magia to not only learn of her comrade, but develop a way of beating him. Which is why he wanted her for his team.

"Have at thee!" Magia shouted as she produced her own sword and shield out of thin air with her magic before leaping towards her leader.

The two exchanged attacks, clashing sword with sword and sword with shield, as each adversary would switch from attacking to defending without hesitation. The duo charged in with a jumping attack clashing swords in midair at full strength, causing both warriors to be sent backwards a few meters apart from the other. Giving Cavalry the opening he needed, Magia summoned blast of arcane energy and shout it in his direction.

"Απόκρυφες έκρηξη!" Magia shouted, as Cavalry set his plan into motion.

"Nice try but this game is over!" Cavalry said, leaping at the opposing wall and launching himself off of it with surprising speed to his new teammates.

He flipped over the top of Magia to her left side where he saw the only opening he had in her defenses. Cavalry's focus was on his sword for a moment as is glowed bright blue and then thrusted the glowing blade forward firing the energy at Magia's exposed left shoulder, just above her shield. The surprise of the attack allowed Cavalry to finish closing the gap and giving him the opportunity to disarm Magia, causing the young Amazonian battle mage to drop to her knees at the hands of her defeat as her shield and sword vanished just as they had appeared. Cavalry took a few deep breaths and re-sheathed his own sword before speaking again.

"Dang now that was one of the best sword fights I have had in a very long. You're even better than Wonder girl made you out to be; the amazons have taught you to be a great fighter. An you most certainly have learned very well." Cavalry said, grabbing her hand to help pull her off the floor.

"But, I lost didn't I? How could it possibly have been a good match?" Magia asked, going slightly pink from touching Cavalry's hand pouting for a split second afterward showing an almost completely different person then the Magia everyone had met, but the next second she was back to normal.

"It was great because of your combat level; you played smart learning my moves as I reacted to yours, timing all of your blocks and parries very well also. Heck, some of those parries were ahead of my own like you knew what was coming. Also using your magic to keep me guessing what I was up against next was an even greater challenge. That's what made it great and plus my last sparring partner was not even half as cute as you." Cavalry said with a renewed smile that he had not felt in two years and even giving Magia a wink from behind his masked face to bolster her confidence. This caused Magia's eyes to grow wide and for a moment turn big and blue before returning to their usual gold almond shape a moment later.

"So who is next?" Cavalry asked, allowing the team's magic wielder a bit to sit down on the bench and take a breather behind her water bottle as the blond haired hero, Mercury, stepped forward into the circle and away from the younger three members.

"Ready when you are boss man." Mercury spoke with a slight Midwestern twang to his voice as he loosened up.

"Let me guess you're from Memphis aren't you Mercury?" Cavalry asked, unsheathing his sword again this time not taking any real stance by just letting his arms hang at his sides with his sword stopping just above the tread of his boot.

"It's the accent that gives me away isn't it? Never was that good at masking it like some others. You ever been? It really is beautiful during this time of the year." Mercury asked, almost fluidly and without thinking while raising a strawberry blond eyebrow at the masked hero he now called his leader. The two male heroes began circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Just, because I have spent the last two years in Paris does not mean I haven't traveled across my home country once or twice. I used to spend winter breaks with my Uncle Raymond; he lived only a few miles outside of Memphis." Cavalry stated, noting Mercury's look of both boredom with the conversation and sadness about talking of his past.

The atmosphere hung quiet for a small moment until in one motion the center vial opened up without Mercury even touching the cap and the silver liquid metal flowed out as if they were in zero gravity. He opened his hand moving in fluid Tai Chi motions as he spaced out his fingers the metal gained a semi solid state an widened into a blade. Both blades were matched with each strike of the opposing blades, until Mercury was able to get an undercut in that knocked Cavalry's sword from his hand, causing him to charge in almost uncharacteristically. He closed the small gap allowing for only close quarters combat and not leaving enough room for Mercury to use his powers. Both young heroes were throwing kicks, punches, and blocks that matched each other both in increasing speed and technique. If not for the costume and differing builds it would almost seem like each were fighting a mirror image of themselves.

Mercury was starting to show tire on his offense, giving Cavalry a small opening to hit him with something of a different fighting style, which he had learned from his father: Dirty Boxing. Cavalry smashed his knee into Mercury's ribs and then hit him with a strong left hook to his jaw, knocking the young magnetic hero to the ground after much effort and ending the fight.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, Merc?" Cavalry asked, as he moved back over to bring his sword backup and sheathed it into its holster once again.

"You're not the only of us, boss man that has spent time outside of the good ol' U S of A. I spent a year or two in Nanda Parbat. Which is where I learned to fight, what about you? An' that was after I lost my dad to an industrial accident." Mercury spoke as they picked each other up off the ground, and with a slight tremor in his voice that no one dared speak of.

"Is that the same accident that gave you your powers?" Shadowbolt asked after a short period of silence among the young heroes.

"Actually no surprisingly I've had my powers since I was born they just didn't really start becoming more powerful until I was a teenager. There was a power outage in the factory he was in charge of and when the power went out there were still guys driving forklifts and he got hit by one." Mercury said, now hanging his head while sitting on the bench next to Magia, who now was rubbing his back gently only because she was not sure what else to do.

"That one last move was one that I learned from my father he was a corporal in the Navy. He taught me how to box and box dirty he did." Cavalry spoke with an almost distance in his voice when the subject of his own father came up. The two shook hands like they were old friends meeting for a weekly cup of coffee.

"So how about you give this a try, Frost? I've heard you're a pretty great archer and that was from Speedy himself." Cavalry said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head still trying to get used to the cowl and missing his old domino mask.

"Ah! Really? Thank you, sir, I assure you I'm not even half as good as anyone will tell you, sir." Frost spoke, blushing at first before recovering quickly, as she spoke in a somewhat timid voice that Cavalry knew was out of character for the young heroine.

"Please Frost, don't call me Sir. It makes me think you're addressing my father and believe you, me that will never be the case." Cavalry said, attempting to hold back the angry of his father's memory.

"Yes S-Cavalry won't happen again." Frost said, again kicking herself in the back of her mind.

"Actually, Frost, and this goes for all of you as well. Please on mission call me Cavalry or Cav, or even Boss if you prefer. But while we are in a place like this in safety or in our own tower I want you to address me as Tommy I actually prefer it." Cavalry said, removing his cowl with a sigh of relief by getting that off his chest; something he thought you would not do with this team.

"Then you can call me Izzy, or Isabelle, if you so please." Frost said, with a bit of a bow.

"I'm Gavin or G-man, or G-metal, or even just G as in the letter. Whatever you come up with is all fine and good with me cus you guys are my friends now after all." Mercury said, with a quick flash of a bright smile and then it quickly vanished as his jaw pain resurfaced and he replaced his ice pack.

"What about Mercurass? Or Metal Mouth? Cus ever since you got punched in the jaw you haven't shut up yet." Exo spoke, seeming to loosen up a bit for the first time all day.

"How about no, Shell head! Cus that's not funny." Mercury snapped, sticking his tongue out causing Exo to close right back up again.

"Actually Gavin I thought it was kind of funny myself." Cavalry said, chuckling at the team's first rounds of banter which he knew would grow even more as the team did.

"I'm Warren. In case anyone wanted to know." Shadowbolt spoke, trying to make sure he did not seem too scared of saying his real name.

"My names Miwako by the way or just Mi, but that's all so don't even think of calling me Shell head unless you want a beating." Exo said as she calmed down again.

*The Big Screen Flashes on*

"Yo Cavalry! Your tower is already for you guys to move in. Just got the confirmation from the build team." Cyborg boomed over the video feed as his robotic head appeared on the screen

"That's awesome thanks Cyborg. What about the supplies I asked for are they there too?" Cavalry asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the cybernetic titan.

"The rest of the medical tech you ordered won't be there 'till the end of the week, man, sorry; there is not much I could do about that. Though you do have all the basic supplies needed. Your armory, kitchen, and library are all fully stocked though." Cyborg said, with a sigh like he was tired of getting this question.

"It's alright, Cy, thanks you have been a big help. You will be there for the install, right?" Cavalry asked, reassuring his friend.

"Of course I would not miss it. Sorry to cut this short; Robin's got me on another project, see you at the end of the week. Peace." Cyborg said, giving the swordsmen and his team a big thumbs up before the large screen went black again.

"So do you guys want to go check out our new home?" Cavalry asked knowing the question he was going to be getting next.

"But what about the rest of our trials?" Exo asked, seeming eager to prove herself just like Mercury and Magia already have.

"If the three of you don't mind I would like to reschedule them for tomorrow. I've spent a little more time then I would like in someone else's house and would like to go live in my own for a while. If that's alright with you three, of course?" Cavalry questioned, not wanting to disappoint the three younger members on his team, but also wanting to continue his day of fresh starts.

"That's fine it will give me some time to calibrate my armor a bit so I can kick your ass even easier than I could now." Exo said, with a bit of a smug look on her face that could just be seen at the right angle under her bright orange visor.

"Sure!" Shadowbolt and Frost said at pretty close to the same moment, causing them both a bit of shock and then turning their back on the other. The older heroes had to laugh at their childish antics.

"It's settled then, Magia. Do you mind using a teleportation spell on us since the zeta beams here will only carry one person at a time?" Cavalry asked, causing Magia to jump slightly like she was in the middle of a conversation with someone else in her head.

"Of course I just need to know where you would like me to drop us." Magia said, after recomposing herself.

"New York Harbor actually. Twenty miles west of Liberty Island. The location of Titans Tower Northeast." Cavalry spoke like a kid going home from a long vacation.

"Okay then. Everyone stand close together." Magia said as her eyes glowed a bit more golden than normal.

"Μεταφορά στο λιμάνι της Νέας Υόρκης στον πύργο τιτάνων" *_Transport to New York Harbor Titans Tower._*

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> **Unknown- Far Away- Maybe. Time- At some present time designation**

"Master the Titans have arrived at their new Tower in New York City. Shall we strike now?" Spoke a female voice, kneeling behind a tall chair which was turned facing many screens with various different news channels playing at once with no sound.

"Not yet, my child, the time is not yet right, and nor do we have the right combatants necessary to strike at them just yet." Spoke a powerful yet meticulous voice that come from the chair.

"Master, I could…." The young girl was cut short by her Master's voice.

"Not yet my child, your role will be kept a secret for now." The dark voice spoke again as he pressed a button and a group of familiar teenagers appeared on screen.

"Oh crud, it's the boss! Quiet down, you crud monkeys!" The rather short bald teen villain known as Gizmo screamed at his comrades in an almost shrieking voice.

"Ah, Gizmo poetic as ever. Now tell me where Red Flare; is I have job for the six of you and ampule instructions for him as well." The dark voice said, still in his meticulous manner.

"I'm right here, Master. What do you require of us?" A young man of about sixteen stepped forward. He had messy reddish-orange hair pushed back by a pair of goggles wearing a black skintight suit and a red fireball insignia on his chest. He seemed to be speaking in the same controlled tone as the mysterious girl.

"The Swordsman has finally resurfaced along with an old enemy of yours; the lesser being known as Frost. I'd like you to take care of the lot of them as soon as possible." The dark mysterious voice spoke again, but this time with a bit more anger in his voice.

"Lucky me. I have been wanting to scorch someone. Consider it done, Master, and what of the other target you have me after?" Red Flare spoke, seeming back in his normal character compared to the more subdued version a bit earlier.

"Dispose of her quite roughly if you don't mind. And, Flare, if you fail me, you're going back to the Dark Side Club from where I found you." The Dark Master spoke again, before cutting off the line of communication quite suddenly.

"What of me, Master, what is my task?" Asked the girl, once more, who was still kneeling behind her Masters throne.

"You are to continue infiltrating the Teen Titans ranks as you have been. And I want you to break apart this new team… Starting with the Black Swordsman. Now, rise, my child, and do my bidding." The Master spoke once again, waving a withered hand at the girl as she stood and left, showing her long white-silver colored hair as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Location-<strong> Teen Titans Island- New York Harbor

"Welcome guys to the new Teen Titans Tower our base and home for Teen Titans Northeast. I don't wish to alarm anyone but we are all wearing civvies." Cavalry said, chuckling to himself as he looked at his unmasked teammates.

"I feel naked without my armor..." Exo said, sulking a bit, looking down at her chair and her light-tan fleshy legs instead of dark grey armor.

"Um, Tommy, what's that?" Shadowbolt asked, pointing his finger towards massive statue of a group huddled together like for a group picture.

He sighed heavily. "They never told me about this surprise. That, my friends, is a memorial statue of my original team, the _Thirteen_." Cavalry spoke with a lower almost solemn tone of voice as he lifted his dark blue T-shirt off his back showing his new friends the large tattoo of names on his left shoulder blade/back.

"Jean-Paul Tucker: The Alchemist, Alayna Rockbell: Salamandra, Rowland 'Rao' Hughes: The Iron Bison, Owen Mercer: Misfit, Lauren Lancaster: Geo Girl, Laxus Lancaster: Nebula Lad, Noah 'Ender' Jordon: Horus, Markus Elric: Stormrider, Britany Grant: Prodigy, Tyler Nelson: Hardrock, Carla Garrick: Cleric, Winary Scott: The Rouge, and Thomas Ryder: The Black Swordsmen." Cavalry said, bowing his head and replacing his T-shirt.

"Those were the _Thirteen, _and more importantly my family, just as you guys are now. Now let's go inside so you all can pick your rooms and more importantly we can get something to eat. Who likes pizza?" Cavalry said, cheering up again and running behind Exo while grabbing both handles of her chair and dashing off at full speed with the other complaining for him to slow down along as they ran to the tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: <strong>Teen Titans Island. New York Harbor: Cavalry's Room; **Time: **That Night.

"Tommy, we got a big problem in the living room!" Shadowbolt yelled, teleporting into Cavalry's room without even trying the unlocked door.

"What's the stitch Warren?" Cavalry said, putting down his book and noticing the boy's look of urgency and anxiety.

"We got a body in the living room. Don't worry; she's still alive, but she might not be for you long we need you now."

"Wait She? What does this girl look like?" Cavalry said, running after the young dark haired hero.

"Long fiery red hair that is really curly about twenty-ish years old wearing a red Mardi Gras mask." Shadowbolt said, after rounding the corner towards the elevator.

"Shit, that's my contact! Teleport me now!" Cavalry deamanded, clasping his hand on Shadowbolt's shoulder while speaking in the most serious of tones.

"Aye!" Shadowbolt said, causing both heroes to vanish in a flash of backlight reappearing with the others in the main living room. He noticed that they had all changed back into their uniforms except for Cavalry.

"Tommy, who is this girl? And just how was she able to get in past the security system?" Exo asked, tilting her visor disguised head to one side.

"I promise, I will explain everything after this. Gavin, grab me the first aid kit; it should be on the wall in the kitchen." Cavalry asked. Mercury grabbed the first aid kit with a flick of his wrist as he pulled it off the wall with a stream of controlled liquid metal. As soon as it was placed into his hands, Cavalry pulled out a med-scanner.

"Okay, here is the plan: Mercury, Exo, Magia, and Shadowbolt, I want the four of you to search outside in case she was followed and to see if she dropped something. Check all four compass modules and then check the other four. Frost, I need you to call Wonder girl and ask for her assistance along with use of her purple ray device and to call Robin and give him this message." Cavalry gave orders without moving his eyes away from the redheaded girl for a moment. After completing the scan he grabbed a pad of yellow paper and pen off the table jotted down a few things. Then, after tearing off the page and handing it to Frost, he picked up the redhead gently, he spoke again.

"Now go!" Cavalry said, with a slight rasp in his voice like he was trying to be stronger than he wanted to be at this point. He ran towards the elevator as the team dispersed to their assignments. The scene switches to Frost in the control room dialing in her assignments.

"This is Frost of Titans Northeast calling the leader of Titans North, calling for Wonder Girl. Designation Code Omega-Charlie-Lima 05, I repeat Designation Code Omega-Charlie-Lima 05 over." Frost spoke in a firm yet calm tone of voice, even though on the inside she was very different, with a million different questions flooding her mind at once.

"This is Wonder Girl, your designation codes have cleared. What is the nature of your call sister?" The young Amazonian leader asked, as she appeared on the screen.

"Cavalry has requested your assistance and use of your purple ray. We have an injured girl here that is both beyond our capabilities and current supplies." Frost spoke quickly yet with great understandability.

"And who is this fellow sister, exactly?" Wonder girl asked the young cryomancer with a black arched brow.

"He did not give me a name to speak of, according to what he said she was his contact here in New York. She's about earlier twenties, long curly red hair, and she was wearing civilian clothing, but she was also wearing a Red Mardi Gras mask." Frost said, wanting to ask the Amazon a million and two questions about this older girl, but kept her composure.

"Great Hera! I'm on the way. I advise you, sister, to have your people keep the landing pad clear and keep the girl stable as long as you can." Wonder Girl was in such shock from the girls description that she never even signed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Location- Titans East Tower- Steel City<strong>

Speedy walked towards the exit of the Towers living room with a red duffle bag over his shoulder, until he was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"Just where are you heading off to, Roy?" Aqualad asked the young archer, as he popped around the dark corner.

"I'm heading to New York I just got a call from Wonder Girl. She's is injured I have to get over there. This is totally my fault, again." Speedy spoke in a rather dark and grim tone

"Wait, Donna is hurt and in New York?" Aqualad questioned, narrowing his solid black oil eyes at the archer at his confounding story.

"No, not Donna, _her_." Speedy said, in the desperate tone, but also giving Aqualad strange sign language symbols after saying the word 'her'.

"Oh, of course it's _her_. And who gave you clearance to leave?" Aqualad asked, rather coldly.

"I don't need clearance to do anything, fishhead. I'm going and that's that." Speedy barked back at his would be leader.

"I am king here and I will not tolerate insubordinates!" Aqualad yelled at his comrade, causing the Archers jaw to drop to the floor.

"King?! You are no king, gill-breath! Hell, you're barely a leader! You're a leader of nothing but a Tower of lies and sand! For Pete's sake, the only reason you are even the leader here is because you had Bumblebee outed by nothing more than blatant technicality." Speedy, barked back causing Aqualad to snap and go cold.

"I am your leader and you will follow my orders. You are staying; now enough of this nonsense, Roy." Aqualad shouted, using his powers to destroy the kitchen plumbing and making a water wall in front of the elevator door.

"Like hell, I am! I'm never following a monster like you ever again! Now get the hell out of my way, Garth!" Speedy shouted, dropping his duffle and shooting a freezing arrow into his water wall, but his gaze never left Aqualad the entire time. In rage, Aqualad charged at Speedy, throwing a left hook, which Speedy easily blocked with his elbow despite the Atlantian's strength.

"Watch your blind spot!" Speedy proclaimed, using his left leg to kid Aqua Lad's out from underneath him, knocking him to the ground. The young archer then slammed his boot on the Atlantian's chest while notching an arrow and pointing it in Aqua Lads face.

"You will never give me an order again if you know what is good for you." Speedy growled before standing and launching the arrow into the ice wall, causing it to explode.

"Oh, and by the way, I have a message from Mas y Menos. They quit too; they're staying with Wally and there is nothing you can say to them either to change their minds. So don't even try. And enjoy your kingship as commander and leader of the sand and lies." Speedy spoke, not even looking at his former friend.

"Computer terminate programming. Designation Code Beta-Foxtrot-Zulu 03 terminate all files." Speedy spoke as the computer dinged to life designating it had completed its task.

"Goodbye, Garth." Speedy spoke for a final moment, before he left the tower for good.

"Aww, there goes little red Robin Hood. What a darned shame too, I would have loved to kick pretty boy's ass and break that damned bow over his swelled head." Spoke a shadowed voice from the corner of the room that was cast in shadow. He stepped into the light, revealing himself as Voltas, a disgraced ex-Titans recruit.

"Voltas, how did you get in here and what is it you want?" Aqualad asked, raising to his feet and brushing himself off, as he did not sense a threat from the lightning wielder.

"I've come to offer you your heart's desire to be king and to have a loyal brigade of servants that will follow you into hell if need be. My new master can make that happen for you and so much more. Believe me, I would know." Voltas spoke what felt like words of honey to the young hero you now felt nothing but betrayal.

"Who is your new master? And just how does he plan to do something like that for me?" Aqualad asked, out of nothing but pure circumstance not really caring for the answer.

"All in good time by friend, but the question is are you in?" Voltas said extending a hand and a crooked smile to the young Atlantian.

"Yeah, I believe I am in." Aqualad said, grabbing the spikey-blonde's hand in acceptance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you all for reading this chapter. I have a question for all of you can someone tell me the names of the five superheroes I referenced and the anime? Who is the White haired girl who has infiltrated the Teen Titans? An who is the red haired girl laying down in the med lab and what is her connection to the Teen Titans? Why does Red Flare have a beef with our own young Miss Frost? Who is this Dark Master what is his connection to the Dark Side Club and to Cavalry? What will happen now with Steele City unprotected and how will the Dark Master make Aqualad King? Also where will Speedy be going after New York and why is this girl so important to the Titans? Thanks for reading Byyeeee (:**


End file.
